Far Longer Than Forever
by montypython203
Summary: Post Doomsday. A song in a kids movie never seemed more serious.
1. Far Longer Than Forever

_Title: Far Longer Than Forever_

_Rating: K _

_Summary: Post Doomsday. A song in a kids movie never seemed more serious.  
_

_Disclaimer_: _I don't own Doctor Who. I also don't own The Swan Princess.  
_

_Author's Note: It's amazing how things you haven't seen in years get randomly stuck in your mind. _

**Far Longer Than Forever**

Rose lay on the couch, bored. It had been 2 months since that painful goodbye at Bad Wolf Bay. She wasn't hurting as much, it was mainly the little things she missed. His hand on hers. His adorable smile. That feeling that she was making a difference. Now what was she doing? Sitting on her arse doing nothing. She sighed.

_What I need right now is to watch a movie, _she thought. Movies were always a great way to forget your own problems. The thing was, all her DVDs were back on the TARDIS. She picked up the TV guide and scanned through it.

"Animal documentary … Elvis movie … cricket … ooo," she said. "The Swan Princess." She hadn't seen it since she was a kid. She hoped it was the same in this universe. She switched the TV on. The movie was just starting. And no one was around to spoil it. Perfect.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor had just defeated the hideous Blogatrogs in the year 207,517, and it had taken a lot out of him. It was getting a lot harder to do things without a companion. He knew he should probably get one, but he felt like by doing so he'd be betraying Rose. Besides, now he had an excuse to relax. He put his feet up and switched on the TV. A movie was just starting: The Swan Princess. He shrugged and started to watch it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oddette and Derek had been separated, and now they started singing. Rose had always found it funny as a little kid that they could both be singing the same song at the same time, despite the fact that they weren't even near each other. Now however, she stopped to listen to the lyrics, and found tears coming to her eyes.

_Far longer than forever  
I'll hold you in my heart  
It's almost like you're here with me   
Although we're far apart  
_

Both Rose and the Doctor thought of one thing as they listened to the words: each other. They knew they would never forget each other, no matter what. Just the thought of each other made them happy.

_Far longer than forever  
As constant as a star  
I close my eyes and I am where you are_

Rose did this now. She closed her eyes and thought of him. She thought of his smile, of him talking to her, comforting her. As she did, she felt a golden light surrounding her.

"Rose! I'm home!" said Jackie, entering the room with some shopping bags. She dropped them in shock as she looked at her daughter.

"Rose!" she cried. "What's happening?" But Rose couldn't hear her. All she could hear was the music.

_Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise   
We've an unshakable bond  
Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond_

Rose began to fade. She looked like the Doctor did at first on Bad Wolf Bay. Jackie looked on in horror and astonishment. She tried to touch Rose, but her hand went straight through her.

_Far longer than forever (Far longer than forever)  
Like no love every known  
And with your love I'll never be alone_

"Rose! Where are you going?" she asked. Rose turned to her mother and smiled.

"I'm going home," she said. Jackie nodded in understanding, a single tear running own her face. And with that Rose was gone.

_Far longer than forever (Far longer than forever)  
Like no love every known  
And with your love I'll never be alone_

The Doctor looked up from the TV. He wiped his face to disguise the fact that he had been crying. But there in front of him was someone that he would gladly cry in front of. It was Rose.

"Rose!" he exclaimed. "But, how?" Rose motioned towards the TV.

"Oh my god," said the Doctor. Rose grinned and ran into the Doctor's arms. They hugged, making no noise. All that could be heard was the song on the TV.

_Far longer than forever  
Much stronger than forever  
And with your love I'll never be alone_

After some time hugging, the Doctor looked into Rose's eyes.

"How long are you going to stay with me?" he asked.

"Far longer than forever," Rose replied.

_Never, never be alone  
Never, never be alone  
Far longer than foreve_r

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I don't usually like to boast about my fics, but I really like this one. It was originally just going to be a mourning one, but hey, things change. I MIGHT be doing a second chapter_. _In the meantime, review! And watch The Swan Princess if you haven't before. It's really good._


	2. Eternity

_This is the second and final chapter. This one contains another song from The Swan Princess: Eternity._

"Rose," said the Doctor. "You do realise that now you can never see your parents again?"

"I made that decision long ago," said Rose. "I told you, I love you."

"Oh Rose," said the Doctor. "I, I love you too." Rose smiled. The Doctor smiled back. They moved closer to each other, feeling each other's heat. They were leaning in, when …

"Sorry, but can I get back to watching the movie now?" asked Rose. "I haven't seen it in years."

"Oh, yes, of course," said the Doctor, a little surprised. Then Rose turned to him.

"Why were you watching it?" she asked.

"What? Oh, I wasn't, I mean I was, but I just-" the Doctor stammered, trying to get a straight answer out. Rose laughed.

"It's not like it was a million dollar question," she said, walking over to the couch and sitting down. "Come on, get over here." The Doctor grinned and joined her. She put her arm around him and they continued to watch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was time for another love song, and Rose was happy to be with the Doctor whilst hearing it this time.

_I knew that we belonged together   
Long before I knew your name  
And the only thing I longed for   
Was a sign to prove you felt the same_

Rose looked at the man she loved. From the moment he took her hand, she had trusted him. After he saved her from the Autons, she had been determined to find him again. Then he offered her the chance of a lifetime, to travel with him.

_Somehow I knew your every secret   
Just by looking in your eyes  
From the very moment I met you   
I was thinking of the rest of our lives_

Rose didn't know a lot about the Doctor. But she realised she didn't need to. Just one look in his eyes, that look of yearning and loss told her enough.

_Just say to me_

_I'm gonna love you 'til the end of the time  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity, eternity is on our side_

The Doctor looked back at Rose. When she came with him, he didn't know how long she'd stay. But somehow, over the time they'd been together, he'd been convinced that she was serious about him.

_I'm not afraid to say forever  
You have made me feel so sure  
'Cause I know it's everlasting  
And I've never had this feeling before_

Rose had looked him in the eye and told him forever. Neither of them had thought about forever before. But they knew this was true love.

_Keep telling me_

_I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity, I'll love you for eternity_

_"**You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you."**_ That was what he'd told her. And it was true. But that didn't mean he had to stop loving her.

_Caught in the tide  
And it brought me to you  
And now I know that dreams come true_

Fate had drawn them together. What started as him saving her from shop window dummies blossomed into him showing her the wonders of the universe, and an unbreakable bond of friendship and love.

_I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity, eternity, is on our side_

"Doctor?" said Rose. "Can we have that kiss now?"

"Oh, sure," said the Doctor. He put his hand on her cheek and gently pulled her towards him. As they kissed, they felt a connection. Like they completed one another. It was magical.

_I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity, eternity, is on our side (is on our side)_

_I'm gonna love 'til the end of time ('til the end of time)  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity, eternity, is on our side  
Eternity, I'll love you for eternity_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Sorry it took so long to get that up. My head has been full of plot bunnies lately, and it's taken a while to get them out. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Please review!  
_


End file.
